


Sick Lele

by choijongho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sickfic, kid chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijongho/pseuds/choijongho
Summary: This is literally just married parents Renjun and Haechan and child Chenle who is sick,,,,,I think it's cute okkk
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Sick Lele

**Author's Note:**

> I use donghyuck instead of haechan and i didn't realize that until i finished writing this haha. and please ignore my mistakes :/

Renjun was having a tiring day. Things started at around four am when he was woken up to the loud wails coming from the room next to his own. Chenle had fallen sick and the little tot was not handling it well. As a baby, Chenle only ever fell sick about two times but it was never too horrible. That wasn’t the case this time. As Renjun tried to soothe the very distressed two year old, Donghyuck, his husband rummaged the house for any medicine. There was no medicine and Renjun just knew that he would end up having to go out and grab some. 

At 4:30 Renjun quickly drove to the nearest convenience store that he knew sold medicine just to find it closed. Go figure a store that’s supposed to be open 24/7 happens to be closed right when he needs it to be open. Frustrated, he drove home to a still very upset toddler. Renjun ordered his husband to sleep as he had to be up early for work anyways. Donghyuck started to argue but Renjun sent him a look that showed he wasn’t up for debating. So with that, Renjun settled down on the living room couch with his son cradled in his arms and a sippy cup with warm milk in his hands.

Renjin turned on the TV to a music channel on a low setting, trying to get Chenle to sleep again. It took about ten minutes of gentle rocking and humming once Chenle finished his drink for the toddler to fall asleep. Renjun held a hand against Chenle’s forehead and frowned when it felt hotter than what it had been when he first felt it earlier. 

Renjun carefully laid Chenle back down in his crib and left him with a kiss on his warm forehead before he finally went back to sleep.  
At 6:50 Donghyuck’s alarm blared out loud. He always set the alarm for ten minutes earlier than what he needed it to be so he could cuddle up with Renjun before he had to get ready.  
Unfortunately, those ten minutes of soft whispers and kisses always seemed to pass by in an instant. 

Renjun made breakfast while Donghyuck got ready for work, he always played chinese songs from his phone while he cooked. The married couple then eats breakfast together and talks about what they have going on that day. Usually it was the same thing for both of them, Donghyuck would go to work and Renjun would watch over Chenle and do other house chores. But seeing as Chenle was sick today, and they had no medicine, and not many groceries as Renjun discovered while cooking, he knew he would have to call the doctor's office and take his sick child out in public. Renjun really did not want to do either of those, but he also couldn’t let his family starve or keep his son in discomfort.

Renjun quickly cleaned up the Kitchen when the couple finished eating, Donghyuck gently waking up Chenle aas he did so. Chenle was not the same energetic and bright boy he usually was when he was sick. As soon as Donghyuck picked him up out of his crib, Chenle had nestled right onto his father's chest. Donghyuck smiled fondly at his son as he walked to the kitchen again. Renjun was singing along to another chinese song, preparing food for Chenle when Donghyuck reached the kitchen again. Instead of placing the toddler in the highchair, Donghyuck held onto Chenle until Renjun was done, he really wished he could stay home and take off work, but there were bills to pay and someone had to work. Donghyuk drew out leaving for as long as he could, trying to help his husband as much as possible. Renjun eventually threatened to take his gaming console away and Donghyuck was out the door after kissing both of his favourite boys goodbye. 

CHenle was relatively fine during breakfast, but afterwards it was like he suddenly realized that his head hurt a bunch and the waterworks started again. It wasn’t even loud crying, just small tears and Renjun really felt his heart break seeing his baby so upset. He called the doctor's office not long after he settled in the living room with Chenle again, this time with a chinese children's show on low volume. Fortunately, they were able to squeeze in a visit for Chenle at 10 am. That was in about two hours which gave Renjun enough time to go to the store and grab groceries quickly. Usually going on a grocery run with Chenle was very time consuming, Chenle could never decide if he wanted to sit in the seat on the cart or if he wanted out. He would touch anything he could reach and often got bored which ended up with Chenle causing a big commotion.

Today however, Chenle had nowhere near as much energy as he usually did, he was more than happy to stay tucked up in his dad’s arms and stay there. This made the grocery trip super quick, and although Renjun’s arms were not happy with holding up Chenle for the entirety of the trip, there wasn’t a peep from the toddler. 

By the time Renjun got back home and put all the groceries away he only had about twenty minutes before he needed to head out again to take Chenle to the doctors. Renjun let Chenle play a game on his phone while he quickly started some laundry. After that he was back to putting on shoes and leaving. Chenle was not a fan of the idea of doctors, but Dr. Qian had been in Chenle’s life before he was even born, being a close friend of Renjun and Donghyuck for years. 

Kun ran through all the basics of a visit before he checked Chenle’s temperature and asked him to point to where he was hurt. Kun concluded that he just had a common cold and it should go away within the next few days, but besides that he was very healthy. Renjun was always excited to hear that his son was in great health, even if he was sick right now, because both Donghyuck and him loved boasting on their parenting skills. Once Kun was done, he had a quick conversation with Renjun before they both had to leave. 

On the way back home Chenle had fallen asleep in his carseat, and while Renjun didn’t usually have him nap until later in the day, he allowed it for today as being sick does usually make you tired quicker. 

Things were relatively calm for the rest of the day. Renjun prepared lunch and struggled a bit to get Chenle awake and in a mood to eat. Renjun wanted to be frustrated but he remained calm and decided that Chenle would complain eventually about wanting his food. After lunch Renjun brought some of Chenle’s toys that didn’t make noise into the living room so he could keep an eye on him while he cleaned up. That was all great until Renjun walked into the living room, thinking he was finished with chores, just in time to catch Chenle throw up all over himself.  
Renjun gave Chenle a bath and some of the medicine he picked up earlier which he had forgotten about until just then. Chenle grew tired during his bath and once again fell asleep, Renjun allowed this because he wouldn't be able to nap for too long seeing as he had to start dinner soon. 

Renjun was just about done with dinner when Donghyuck came back home from work. Renjun all but collapsed in his husband’s embrace, worn out from handling the sick toddler all day. 

Dinner was finished and a now cleaned up Donghyuck had strolled into the kitchen with Chenle attached to his hip. Renjun smiled at Chenle and asked how he felt but was answered with a whine and the most adorable pout.  
Donghyuck felt bad for not being able to help out all day, so as soon as Renjun finished his dinner, he had been pushed away towards the bedroom so he could relax and get some sleep. 

Donghyuck did his best to make sure Chenle wasn’t making too much of a mess with his food, but Chenle was not great with his coordination yet, so the food that ended up all over his face was inevitable. 

After changing Chenle into his night clothes, Donghyuck attempted to put him to sleep, but he couldn’t get a step away from the toddler’s crib without Chenle making a fuss. That’s how he ended up walking in circles around his house with Chenle tucked safely in his arms. The toddler always found motion very calming, so it didn’t take too long for Chenle to fall asleep in his father’s arms. Donghyuck smiled fondly at his son when he placed him down and made sure to leave a kiss on his forehead before he returned to his own room. 

He was surprised to find Renjun still awake, although he was definitely about to crash. Donghyuck got ready for bed and quickly joined his husband before he fully passed out. The two shared a soft kiss before sleep fell upon the both of them.


End file.
